Mech Mice Fanon Wiki:Site Rules
These are the official rules for our website. Obey them, or you can be banned. If you obey them you could become a great user here, and maybe even get on the Wall of Fame. Rules Here are all our rules: Article Law Articles here are very important, they basically are the wiki itself. Therefore articles must be the most respected thing on this wiki, second to other users. Articles can only be created by people who have accounts on Wikia, which means you need to be 13+ to join this wiki. When making articles remember that whatever your article says, affects the entire rest of the wiki. So be sure not to write anything like, "Dr. Jones is king of the world. Everyone is his slave, and he can do whatever he wants". Respect other people's articles! If you're making a character, only make them good at 4 or less things. You're character can't be perfect. For instance don't write "Dr. Jones is a ninja, king, wrestler, scientist, and an artist. And he's good at all of them!" You're character should also have some weaknesses. No characters here can be indestructible. Users are not allowed to use articles that are not theirs. Unless they have the creator's permission, or if the article is Fair Game. Fair Game articles can be used by anyone, as long as it isn't out of character. OOC articles will be fixed or deleted if found. Keep your article neatrul on real life topics. For instance the article can't say "The Theory of Evolution is correct!". Religious and other topics cannot be biased. This law does not affect user pages, user talk pages, blog posts, and other community related articles. All the rights to an article are owned by the original creator of the idea, not usually the maker of the article (though, the original creator is usually the maker the article). The owner of the article has all rights to change anything in his article, as long as it doesn't violate the rules, or contradicts the article itself. The owner of the article make give up rights to the article, lose rights to the article, or share rights of the article with another user. Canon articles, and fair game articles have no OOC holders! If an article is out of character and contradicts with any other articles, the OOC part of the article must be removed. After the removal, an Admin or Rollback must leave a message on the creator's talk page why the information was removed. No user shall be banned for writing OOC articles! OOC writers must be aided by other users to help he/she stop writing OOC articles. However, if the user is purposely writing OOC articles, he/she must be given warnings. If he/she persists, and madden the community, the writer may be banned. User Law Users here are another big part of the wiki, they write articles, and form the community. Users should be nice to each other, unless they have reason not to. Users shouldn't tease other users, or insult their belief, gender, or race. This doesn't count for outside the wiki. Users should not beg for an adminship until they've been on the wiki for a full year (365 days). If a user breaks the rules he/she will be warned, and if they break the rules again they will most likely be banned. User should receive a total of five warnings before being ban. This does not go for spammers. Admins are affected by this law, too. Admins may not ban users for no reason, nor tease others also. Admins will be banned for breaking a rule for the same time as a regular user would. Over-All Content Law Everything here must be okay for any kids 13 and under to view. Any adult content will be removed at once, and the creator will be banned. Words like "Crap", and "Sucks" are okay. Any MAJOR bad words are not acceptable. Also no content that may offend different races, religions, or certain people. Category:Policy